


Hi. I’m In Love With You

by destielwithashotgun



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Realizing it, and they deserve to be together, because i love them, idk I wrote this at midnight, on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielwithashotgun/pseuds/destielwithashotgun
Summary: He didn’t realize it. He really should have. It’s in the way he thinks of Buck when Chris has homework, wondering if this was stuff Buck could help with. It’s in the decisions he makes when he decides what to do for dinner, in case Buck walks in. It’s in the way he relaxes when Buck uses his key to get into their apartment, without knocking. It’s in the way he thinks of it as THEIR apartment. He really should have realized
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 331





	Hi. I’m In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it’s midnight so this is probably written horribly but I just want these two together and I’m tired of waiting for the show

“Want to get some food after this?” Buck asked. The shift was over, a relatively calm one, but Eddie was still staving and he agreed easily.  
“They opened that new pizza place downtown. We could grab Chris before we went”. Buck suggested, and at the moment Eddie didn’t even realize how easy it was to include his son in his plans with Buck. 

“Yeah that sounds good. As long as you don’t put pineapple on our pizza again. I mean SERIOUSLY Buck, I thought I knew you better than that”. 

Buck stuck his tongue out at Eddie (very maturely) and tossed the rag he was using to clean the side of the truck at him. “Just because your tastes aren’t as sophisticated as mine doesn’t mean you have the right to bash it”. Eddie snorted, catching the rag with ease and flinging it back at the other man. 

Unfortunately, Buck ducked and Hen was the unlucky recipient of the attack. Eddie winced, and Buck popped up laughing, eyes widening when he realized what had actually happened. “Oh...Hen!” 

“Yeah, ‘oh Hen’. You know MAYBE we would get our work down a little faster if you two didn’t mess around so much.” She raised her eyebrows, half smirking in a way that let them know she was messing with them. “Then you guys could get to your date faster.” 

“Haha,” Buck said sarcastically, and Eddie rolled his eyes. Behind both their backs, Hen and Chimney exchanged looks. 

“Did you see that look Bobby was giving us as we left today?” Eddie asked Buck later as they got into his truck. They had carpooled, since they were on the same shift, and they both knew Buck would be coming back to Eddie’s apartment later anyway. He was hardly a “guest” there anymore. 

“What look?” Buck asked, brow immediately creasing. Eddie cursed himself for making Buck feel insecure...again. Since the lawsuit, the whole station could feel Buck’s need to make up for it. Eddie didn’t need to play into his best friends worry they would reject him any more than he already had. 

“Nothing bad,” he reassured the other man. “It was just...weird.”

“Weird how?” Buck asked. “You know he’s always giving us those ‘dad looks’. He pretty much always knows something we don’t”. 

Eddie snorted. “‘Dad looks’?” Buck blushed, looking out the window and Eddie laughed. It was not secret Buck and Bobby had a close father-son relationship.

“I’m feeling personally attacked” Buck said as they pulled into Eddie’s abuela’s driveway. Eddie just grinned to himself. 

“Buck!!” Chris shouter as the front door opened. Eddie watched Buck’s face light up brighter than any Christmas tree as he hastened to get the car door open and great the kid. 

Christopher wobbled forward on his crutches, straight down the steps and into Bucks arms as the man held them out for a hug. “How’s it going Superman!!” He said, excited. 

Eddie chucked to himself, getting out of the car himself to greet his abuela. 

He kissed her cheek when he walked up, and she playfully batted him away to take a look at the kids on the lawn. Christopher has started prattling on about his day, and Eddie smiles softly. 

“Thank you for watching him,” he told his abuela. 

“It’s my own pleasure,” she told him. “He talks about you and your man all the time you know. His Bucky is one of his greatest hero’s”. 

Eddie’s mind skipped over the fact that she called Buck ‘his man’, going straight to the warmth he felt whenever he saw Buck and Chris together. 

“Of course. They’re best friends,” he told his abuela. She looked at him, something close to Bobby’s expression earlier on her face. 

“What?” He asked. She shook her head, eyebrows raised and pointedly looking at the other two. 

“Oh, nothing, nothing. You should get going, Christopher worked hard today at school. He deserves some ice cream”. 

Eddie groaners, tipping his head back. “You’re almost as bad as Buck at spoiling him,” he said. 

His abuela smiled. “Well that’s what family does, isn’t it?”  
................................................................................

Hours later, when Christopher had a belly full of pizza and strawberry ice cream (“to match Buck!” The kid has insisted, even though Eddie had RAISED him to know chocolate was always better) Buck gathered his things to go home. 

It was always a strange sort of practice, since Buck hardly ever really went home. His home was at the firehouse, and maybe...at Eddie’s too. He stayed over at the Diaz apartment often, even having some of his clothes tossed around the places 

There was a spare toothbrush for him in the bathroom, and go-bag in case he fell asleep on the couch before a shift, and of course, Christopher’s constant insistence that Bucky be there when he woke up and had breakfast with him. 

That should have been another hint, another clue that Eddie didn’t catch. 

“See you Wednesday?” Buck asked as he lingered by the door. Goodbyes were never formal, neither were hellos. Buck had a tendency just to sort of walk into their apartment whenever he felt like it, and neither Diaz ever had a problem with it. 

“Yeah Wednesday is good. But I told Christopher we could check out the aquarium tomorrow since it’s my off day, after he has school. You could come with us.” There was almost no question. Of course Buck would come. 

“See you tomorrow,” Eddie waved. For some reason, his eyes followed Buck as the other man left, heading toward his car that had been parked at Eddie’s apartment for almost two days. 

He nearly had a heart attack when he turned around and Chris stood in the hallway leading to the bedrooms, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

“Is Bucky leaving?” He asked. 

“Yeah bud, but we’ll see him again tomorrow,” Eddie said. Christopher sighed. 

“I wish he didn’t have to leave. He should just live here Dad. You should hurry up and kiss him already so he doesn’t have to leave anymore.” 

Eddie felt his stomach jump as Chris turned around like he didn’t just drop a bombshell on his dad’s heart. 

Live there? Kiss BUCK? 

Chris must be crazy. He wasn’t going to DATE his best friend. Why would he ruin things like that? Except...the idea didn’t repulse him. Actually, the idea of Buck moving in with them wasn’t bad at all. And kissing him...

It was too much for Eddie to think about. He sat down heavily, mind on Buck. Buck with Christopher, Buck with his abuela. Buck making dinner at Eddie’s, helping Chris make pancakes in the morning. Sleeping on Eddie’s couch. And it hit him like a train. 

He didn’t realize it. He really should have. It’s in the way he thinks of Buck when Chris has homework, wondering if this was stuff Buck could help with. It’s in the decisions he makes when he decides what to do for dinner, in case Buck walks in. It’s in the way he relaxes when Buck uses his key to get into their apartment, without knocking. It’s in the way he thinks of it as THEIR apartment. He really should have realized. 

He was in love with his best friend. And when he thought back on it, he was pretty sure EVERYBODY knew. 

He fumbled for his phone, texting Hen with shaky fingers. 

Hen

Eddie: HEN I NEED HELP 

Hen: Are you ok?!?

Eddie: No! I just realized I’m gay for my best friend 

Hen: ohhhhhhh. So you finally realized it? 

Eddie: of course you knew. So what am I supposed to do?!? 

Hen: tell him obviously 

Eddie: hen...that could ruin our relationship. What if he doesn’t feel the same way about me?

Hen: trust me, that kid is so head over heels in love with you EVERYBODY knows it. 

Eddie: I need time...I can’t just say this type of thing whenever 

Hen: take your time hun. Buck’ll be there 

...............................................................................

Eddie hadn’t slept. The realization that he was in love with his best friend hadn’t given him the chance. He made Chris breakfast, the same thing Buck made except he could never make it right. 

Chris was a smart kid: he knew something was up. He didn’t bring it up though, just stared at his dad with the same sort of “knowing” look both Bobby and Eddie’s abuela had given him. Eddie didn’t even notice. 

He was just dropping Chris off at school when he got the text. 

The Human Equivalent of a Golden Retriever:

Buck: want to come over before the aquarium? Days off together are rare, we should watch that new horror movie that we can’t watch with Chris. 

Eddie: yeah. I’ll be there in 20

The hesitation he felt before he sent the texts only grew when he pressed the arrow. He HAD to tell Buck now that he realized. No matter how much it could possibly hurt their friendship. 

The drive over there went faster than normal. By “faster than normal”, Eddie was suddenly outside Buck’s apartment, key in hand, and terror keeping his standing just outside the door in no time. 

“Calm down Diaz. You’ve faced worse” he told himself. And he pushed the door open. 

Buck was doing...something with bottle caps and the wall when he walked in, jumping over the couch like an excited puppy. 

“Hey!!” He said. “I was thinking we could order tacos. I mean I know it’s early in the morning but I haven’t had breakfast PLUS I know they have a great deal about buying tacos and breakfast burritos at the same time and I bet both of us could benefit from that deal, right?” 

And silence. The second he was standing there, Eddie felt the words rush to the tip of his tongue. 

Buck quirked an eyebrow at the silence. “Hey. Eddie? Hey.” 

Eddie swallowed. “Hi. I’m in love with you.” 

Immediately he wished he could take it back. Bucks face changed from concern, to confusion, to shock, to something else Eddie couldn’t identify. 

“Oh...” he breathed. Eddie was about to apologize, backtrack and salvage what he could of their relationship, when Buck sighed in relief. “Good,” he said. “Because if you weren’t I couldn’t do this,” and he grabbed Eddie’s shirt, pulling them in. 

Eddie wasn’t prepared for the kiss, expecting something fiery and pushy. Instead, Buck was soft against his lips, gentle and caring and...was he smiling? Yes. He was. And Eddie felt his own lips pull into a smile as the knot of terror and anxiety in his chest loosened. 

“Just so you know,” Eddie said, resting his forehead against Bucks, “I wasn’t planning on telling you like that.” 

Buck laughed. “I think ‘hi, I’m in love with you’ got the job done just fine” and he pulled Eddie in for another kiss.


End file.
